Eventually
by hann789
Summary: What happens when in a single minute everything changes? A post-The Parts in the Sum of the Whole piece. Booth-centric. Chapter 2 is Brennan-centric. *Mild spoilers for up-coming episodes*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know the phrase "Everyone's Doing It?" Well, I usually try not to do anything that everyone is doing, but…after an episode like that what was I supposed to do? I had some downtime at work today and this is what happened. (I was also watching the end of the episode again and again so that didn't help.)**

**I loved the episode. Even the ending. My opinion, it's all stepping stones to something greater than we can imagine. Anyways, I digress. Here is my post-The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Never have, probably never will. But I'd love to work for Hart Hanson. The man is a genius.**

**---**

It's been three weeks, four days, and approximately eight hours since his world crumbled around him in the humid night air of spring. Three weeks, four days, and approximately eight hours since she told him she couldn't change, couldn't love him, and he told her he had to move on to someone who could. He doesn't want to admit to himself, or anyone else, that he relives that night more than is healthy for someone who is moving on, or trying to.

It's been eight days and approximately two hours since he asked Catherine to dinner and she'd accepted. Eight days which had turned into three dates. The three dates had been good, dinner at nice restaurants (but they weren't the diner) and even one concert. It was about to be nine days and four dates, but he knew he had to make it through another day first.

It was the days that were the worst. It was when the sun was high in the sky and they had murders to catch that he had to guard himself. To keep his resolve up and his heart guarded. During the nights, that was when he was free to dream of what life would be like if things were different. If she hadn't pulled away, if she could realize how much she had already changed but also realize he wasn't asking her to change. He felt guilty for those dreams. Dreams that bordered on the coma dream of the prior year of marriage and babies and the new fresh dreams of 'yes' instead of 'no' and dinner together at his place, or hers, and not at the diner.

Not that they had gone to dinner together since that night. Not really, at least. They said things wouldn't change, but they were wrong. Things had changed. He couldn't take back the words he'd said that night and neither could she and they walked on egg shells around each other ever since. Everyone noticed, but no one asked. At least, no one asked him. He didn't know if Angela had cornered her at some point begging for information. And he didn't know if, or what, she had said. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Cam wondered, he could feel the questions in her eyes whenever he came by the Jeffersonian in a case related matter. She had to have noticed he came by less frequently when there wasn't a case. He wanted to be able to tell her, to talk about it, but then it would make it real. Or more real and he was sure his heart couldn't handle that again. It was better to pretend things were normal and only allow his dream state to dwell on the possibilities.

He downs a shot of whiskey, something he only allows himself when the possibilities overtake his mind. He knows the dulling affect of the alcohol isn't helping but it's the only thing he can justify. Instead the alcohol sharpens the pain in his heart. It tightens the vice that seems to have taken a permanent position around his heart and refuses to let go. No matter how well Catherine might kiss. If anything her kiss makes the vice tighten again. He's sure he'll never truly be able to move on. Every woman he sees isn't going to match up to his soul mate. The one woman he wants to spend the next thirty or forty or fifty years with. She doesn't believe in soul mates, he knows that. She told him as much, but he does. And he believes that she is his. She is the other half of him and the only person that will ever be able to complete him. And this means he'll live the rest of his life incomplete. The crushing pain in his chest reminds him of this every day.

It's unfair to Catherine. He knows that. He knows he's not the guy to use a woman and so the decision to end it now, before it gets to deep is the easiest one he's ever made. So it's eight days and approximately six hours when he ends the relationship with the beautiful and smart marine biologist who isn't his Bones. Isn't his soul mate.

He's not sure if the seemingly abrupt ending to their potential relationship surprises Catherine and he's ashamed to say he really doesn't care.

It does seem to surprise her though, and that surprises him. Their banter slowly regains its normalcy. It's nearly surreal and he's not certain it isn't all in his head. But it isn't, because everyone else sees it too. Lunches at the diner and dinners in her office seem to pick up and fall back into place. Like before. He feels his guard starting to fall during the day and the dreams continue at night. Her smile brightens his days and he sees that smile more and more lately. His trips to the Jeffersonian aren't always about a case anymore and the tension between them is lessened. Cam's noticed and her knowing glance follows them around sometimes. Sweets has noticed as well and he's tried to talk about it, but he refuses and he doesn't know if she's been talking to him. Angela, Jack, the Interns, all don't seem quite as terrified of them anymore and he knows that Angela has cornered Brennan at least once. He overheard their brief and unrevealing conversation a few days before.

There are several moments when he almost completely lets his guard down and goes to say the three words he's always desperately wanted to be able to tell her, but he quickly closes his mouth and changes the pace of the conversation. He couldn't physically or emotionally take her rejection again. He still isn't sure he survived the last time completely. He wants to think that the look he sometimes catches in her eyes is love, but he refuses to let himself have hope. Hope will only lead to heartbreak. Or heart crushing. Either way, he's not ready for another round of that. So he ignores it and continues to be her partner, her friend.

The summer drags on and their relationship continues its growing mending. He enjoys knowing that they can bicker back and forth like before, discuss their differences in religion and faith, but they continue to steer clear of the topic of love. To keep up the façade of moving on he goes out on dates here and there. They are never with the same woman and not more than once or twice a month. He's not sure if she's dating and he'd rather not know, so he doesn't ask.

She shows up at his door step the night after a little girl was found on the bottom of a pond in Virginia. He was surprised to see that she left the Jeffersonian at all, the cases that dealt with children always caused them to go to the brink of insanity, but here she was. In one hand was a brown paper sack and the other held a bag from their favorite Thai restaurant. He lets her inside without a second thought.

She makes herself at home on his couch and pulls out the bottle of tequila. He grabs two glasses, plates, and a handful of napkins before joining her. They are careful, drinking just enough to get a slight buzz, they still have a murder to catch afterall, but it's familiar and comfortable and he likes it. He hopes she likes it too.

When it closes in on midnight he calls her a cab and walks her downstairs and watches as the can driver takes her away from him. It feels to similar to that first time. When things had been less complicated. He doesn't wish for that night back though. Because in the five years that he's had the privilege of really knowing her he's learned things about here that he didn't know then. But he's glad he knows them now. Some of those things only he knows about and he can't help but smile. It feels like the pieces of his heart are being put back together again.

It gives him hope.

Summer gives way to autumn and it's football season again and the leaves on the trees are changing colors and it's time for hay rides and bonfires. He loves autumn. He always has.

He's reluctantly agreed to be in Sweets' wedding to Daisy. He was secretly honored. The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear and cool. As he donned the tux and drove to the church he remembers the last time he did this. Well, something similar to this. Jared's wedding was held at the beginning of the summer. It was a small affair in Philadelphia and Cam had been his plus one. They drove up for the day and came home that night.

Now he's in the tux and he knows that she'll be there, in a sage green bridesmaid dress. She'd been complaining about it for the last two months. He admitted to himself that he couldn't wait to see her all dolled up. Those were some of his favorite moments with her. Both of them all dolled up and dancing the night away or mingling with generous donators for the Jeffersonian. They hadn't attended a gala together since the Egyptian mummy exhibit.

He was in heaven holding her in his arms as they danced at the reception. She was spouting something about even though she thought that Daisy and Sweets were too young to be married they made a cute couple. And she could tell they loved each other.

He bit his lip. They weren't supposed to talk about love. So that was all that was said and they went back to people watching and laughing at the cheesy songs the DJ was playing. It was natural, relaxed, comfortable. He liked feeling comfortable with her.

She dressed as Wonder Woman for Halloween. It didn't surprise him, she really did love that costume. And just like that crazy Halloween from so long ago he dressed as a squint. It was tradition and who was he to break a tradition?

She left on a dig for the Thanksgiving holidays and he ate dinner with Pops at the nursing home. He wished she was there and so did Pops. Pops asked about her and it surprised him when Pops told him that she stopped by to visit on occasion. He couldn't hide his smile and he knew that Pops read into his look. He changed the subject and Pops didn't push it anymore.

Washington DC quickly transitioned from the warm nights of autumn into the snow covered city of winter. Christmas lights were strung up and decorations littered the city and the Jeffersonian. It was going to be a rough holiday season for him as Rebecca was taking Parker to Texas to visit her new husband's family. His attitude was not well hidden. She pushed the holidays on him and tried to cheer him up. Showing up at his office with Christmas cookies, listening to Christmas carols around him without dissecting the absurdity of some of them (because a snowmen could never really come to life,) and he didn't want to admit that it made a difference. But it did.

He invited her over to his apartment for a pre-Christmas celebration with Parker and she quickly agreed. She showed up, arms full of gifts, and wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater that glittered like snow. He laughed and when her smile brightened he pulled her into a hug. He held his breathe as she hugged him back, holding him tightly. His heart leapt. He released her reluctantly and lead her to the Christmas tree. After the presents had been opened (Parker loved his new video games and books and Booth loved his new tie) and dinner had been eaten and the Christmas cookies had been eaten and Parker was tucked in bed they sat on his couch watching the fire in the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate. He wanted to ask her to stay, but he didn't and she left. But not before placing a brief kiss on his cheek and whispering a Merry Christmas and goodbye. He stood at his door longer than he probably should have while his cheek burned from her lip's touch.

Hodgins' mansion was decked out gloriously for a New Year's Eve party like he'd never seen before. He knew the scientist wanted to celebrate the new year the right way since Angela and him were back together. Their team was there, all of them, as well as lots of random people Booth had never met. It seemed like everyone there was one half of a couple except him, and well her, and he tried not to let himself be jealous. It wasn't an easy task. He felt like a fish out of water and was glad when she came to keep him company along the wall. She looked beautiful with her hair in a fancy up do and the body hugging black dress. He had to really try not to drool.

They welcomed the new year in with a hug and her lips on his cheek again. He wished he could take her in his arms for a proper kiss, but he withheld. The look in her eyes made him want to think that she wanted him to do exactly that, but he chickened out. She looked briefly disappointed but the look was gone so quickly he couldn't tell if it was imagined or not.

Winter melted away and once again brought the warm Spring evenings, flowers in bloom, and rain showers. It was coming quickly upon the three hundred and sixty fifth day since his world crumbled around him and he had to face the rejection of the only woman he's loved in nearly eight years.

In a completely masochistic move on his part, the night that marked the year date he went to the place where everything changed and he'd made the biggest gamble of his life…and lost.

Cradling his head in his hands he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wanted to hate himself for not being able to move on. For not being able to find the girl he could and would love second best. When he felt her presence (and yes, he knew it was here without looking. He could always tell when she entered the room.) He was surprised but refused to look up. Refused to show his weakness again.

Her voice was quiet when she finally broke the silence between them. He could hear the hurt in her voice, it would match his if he tried to speak. She was saying how she knew he would be here and how she couldn't stay away either. That it was irrational and confusing, but here she was. He didn't know what it meant, and he kept his thoughts buried deep inside his head. The sting of her rejection from the prior year still to fresh to believe that this time it would be different.

The silent air that hung between them was stifling when she stopped talking and he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. His shirt was quickly obtaining the stains of their tears and his hand found hers and they squeezed at the same time.

"I want to change," she whispered against her shoulder and his head jolted up. His eyes met hers and she continued speaking. "I want to be the one who loves you in thirty or forty or fifty years."

"Bones…"

"I want to change, I do. But only for you, only with you."

Her lips crashed to his and it took him about a half second to respond and then he was kissing her with everything he had in him. Every ounce of love he had for her he poured into that kiss. When they finally pulled back for air he rested his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to change Bones," he assured her, "you just have to open your heart."

"I opened my heart to you years ago Booth, I was just to scared to show it. But I'm anymore, I not."

It was fifty two weeks and thirteen minutes from the day his world crumbled to the day when the pieces were finally picked up and put back together. Fifty two weeks and thirteen minutes until his soul mate finally realized that he was the only for her and that the risk of a relationship with him was worth it.

It was fifty two weeks and fourteen minutes when he knew that it was true. That everything happens eventually.

---

**A/N: So, what did you think? I really hope it was in character. I'm thinking about doing a companion piece from Brennan's perspective…good idea? Leave me reviews to let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here it is. The partner chapter in Brennan's POV since so many people asked for it. I found this was harder to write and it took longer. But I like the way everything unfolded. Let mw know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters. But I did have a dream that I interviewed for Hart Hanson last night… "Nothing happens unless first a dream…" I'm sticking with that. Haha.**

**---**

Time passes in a blur from the night that ruined the friendship she'd come to count on to stay consistent. He had been her best friend, the person that that knew her better than she sometimes knew herself. And now, now it was awkward. It was different. And she knew it was her fault. But there hadn't been another way. She did what she had to do.

Even when that meant that she had to crush his heart. And she knew she had. It had hurt her to say no and push away, when all she wanted to do was relax into his kiss and embrace and have the forever he was trying to promise. But a forever with her isn't guaranteed. Really, she doesn't believe it can be guaranteed with anyone, but that's her. He wants the forever, the thirty or forty or fifty years and she can't promise that. She knows the feelings she has for him go beyond friendship, even best-friendship, but love? She doesn't have anything to compare it to so she doesn't know.

But really, really she does. Because in all the time she's known Angela and all the times that Angela has tried to convince her that loves exists and the symptoms of said love she's started to believe. Angela told her once that love was caring enough about the person that their needs went before your own. That you would do anything for them, protect them, even when it meant that you got hurt.

And that's exactly what she did in the humid air of a DC spring night in front of Sweets' office building when her best friend poured out his heart to her. She'd protected him, from her and in the same moment crushed them both. But he would move on, he said so himself. He would move on and find someone who could promise him the thirty or forty or fifty years he wanted and he would build a family with her. He would be happy again. She wasn't sure she could ever be again.

She'd gone home that night, poured herself a glass of wine, and cried herself to sleep. She dreamt of warm brown eyes of little girls and summer afternoons at the beach and wedding bells and awoke with a start when her alarm blared the next morning. She had pushed the pictures of the night before, both the memories of the hardest conversation she'd ever had and the dreams of what could have been, out of her head and prepared for work. Just like any other day.

The days that followed though were not like any other day. They were days without Booth stopping by to take her to lunch and days without him stopping by just to stop by. They were days of limbo cases and skipped lunches and long hours. She could tell Angela was wondering what was going on with the looks she'd seen, but she was glad Angela had yet to approach her. She only has so much resolve during the day and Angela's concern had nipped away at what was there. Asking about it would cause the dam to break and she couldn't be sure what would come out then.

She could tell the instant they met the marine biologist that Catherine was taken with him. The obvious flirting was obnoxious and she felt the surge of jealousy rage when he started flirting back. The surge of jealousy only intensified over the course of the case as he and Catherine seemed to get closer. When the case was over she was thrilled to get away from the marine biologist and have him away from Catherine. But then he was moving on and agreed to a date with Catherine. He seemed happy and she tried to be happy for him. It was hard for her to watch him move on, even if that is what she forced him to do.

It was then that Angela pushed herself through the carefully built walls that surrounded her still crushed heart. She knew it had everything to do with his new relationship with Catherine and Angela's wonder about what happened. So, for the first time she recounts the night that changed everything out loud to another person. The tears flow just as they had that night and even Angela's comfort doesn't help slow them. She wishes, even illogically, that she could go back and change that night, but she still feels that she is protecting him. Angela argues her protection aspect but she doesn't falter. She did what was best.

She was surprised when after only just about a week he'd broken it off with Catherine. That's when slowly things start to regain its normalcy. It is a slow process, but their bantering during cases is back and he comes by for lunch on occasion. First it is only once every couple days but then it's more like every other day until it's back to before, lunch pretty much every day together. And their normal take out boxes liter her office's garbage can from dinners together over paperwork. As the summer goes on she's smiling more, which causes him to smile more, which causes the rest of their team to smile more. They're the center and they are holding again. Sweets' asks her about it and she brushes him off. Angela asks her too, and she reveals very little. But she assures her they are just friends. And that's the only thing it will ever be.

She can tell he's still guarded around her. And she can't really blame him for that. There are several times in the midst of conversation that he opens his mouth to say something, but only closes it without uttering whatever it was he was going to say. The look in his eyes is intense then and she can only imagine what words were trying to escape. She wonders if he notices the look that she can't help but send his way sometimes. It's a look of admiration and love and she's not sure what else. She doesn't know what it means for her, but she can feel the metaphoric hole in her heart mending.

She knows he's still going on dates. She wishes she didn't know, but he's still trying to move on and she can't ask him to stop because she's still not sure if she can promise him the thirty or forty or fifty years he wants, so she keeps the smile on her face, thankful for their working relationship and his friendship and wishes for his happiness. She wonders if he knows that she isn't going on dates.

Its late summer when the remains of a young girl, five to seven, are found in the bottom of a pond in Virginia and they're called in for identification. She worked the first twenty-fours nearly straight through and when there isn't anything more to be done until the bones are cleaned she decides to go home and get some sleep. Moving on almost autopilot she found herself in front of their favorite Thai restaurant. A half hour later she was on his doorstep with a bottle tequila and a mix of their favorite Thai dishes.

When he lets her in without hesitation she breathes a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if he would, but she needs her best friend tonight and so she's grateful and makes herself at home on his couch and begins setting out what she's brought. He joins her after several seconds with plates, glasses, napkins and they eat in an almost comfortable silence. He's the one that breaks the silence and they talk about the case for a few minutes. But she's not here to talk about the case; she's here to get away from the case so she changes the subject. She asks him about Parker and if he's excited for the new school year and she complains about the dress Daisy has picked out for the bridesmaids and wonders aloud why she agreed to be in the wedding in the first place. He answers the questions about Parker with a smile and says that yes, Parker seems excited about the new school year and he laughs about her complaining about the dress and he assures her that there is more than one kind of family and even if she doesn't realize it, still, Daisy is a part of that family so that is why she agreed to be in the wedding.

She's careful not to drink too much. They're in the middle of a case and she knows that her brain works less efficiently when she's drunk or dealing with a hangover. Plus, she knows she is a talkative drunk and she's afraid of the words that could make their way out if she's not careful. So around midnight she gathers her purse and lets him call her a cab and he walks her downstairs. There is a brief moment where she almost wishes that he would ask her to stay and she knows it's illogical because she can't promise him what he wants, even though she wants to. He doesn't ask of course and so she climbs in the cab and glances out the back window as the driver takes her home.

The air cools down quickly with the onset of autumn and she's grateful for the relief from the overly warm summer. The leaves start changing color and she smiles at the changing world.

She participates in the traditional pre-wedding gathering of females for Daisy's bachelorette party and meets some of the other bridesmaids, including a sister and cousin of Daisy. They seem nice enough and though she feels Daisy and Sweets are much too young to get married she's looking forward to being able to get dressed up for the event (despite the horrible bridesmaid dress she's being forced to wear.) She's looking forward to him in a tux if she's completely honest. She loves when he dresses in a tux.

She dances the most with him, with only Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendell as other partners. She turns down several other willing men, including several of Daisy's family members because it just doesn't feel right. It's one of the many dances with him that they talk about the wedding and Daisy and Sweets and their age. She admits to him that she can tell they love each other and she feels him tense up at the word. It's been five months since they've discussed love outside the safe confines of a case and she can tell he's still uncomfortable with it so she changes the subject and makes a comment about the crowd and it goes back to comfortable.

She has to wonder as he dances with Cam if they danced at Jared's wedding in early summer. She hates the jealously that rages, especially since Cam is happily in a new relationship and she knows that he and Cam have long been over. His dance with Cam ends and he's instantly back at her side. She can't keep the smile off her face as he takes her into his arms again for another dance.

The Annual Jeffersonian Halloween party fast approaches and only for a moment does she contemplate changing her costume. She's worn the same costume for the past nine years, and for the last four he's gone as the same thing too. It's become a tradition and so in the end she wears the Wonder Woman costume and is happily relieved when he shows up dressed as his version of a squint. She's glad their tradition is holding.

As the Thanksgiving holiday approaches she's asked to participate in a dig in Venezuela. She agrees quickly and regrets that decision once he asks her to join him at Pops' retirement home for dinner on Thanksgiving. Instead she visits with Pops a few days before she leaves without telling him and knows that Pops will mention all of her visits to him. She didn't mean to conceal them, but he never asked so she never told.

When her plane lands after the three week long dig the ground is covered with a layer of snow and it's officially the Christmas/Holiday season. She expects him to be in the 'Christmas Spirit' as it's called and is surprised to find him melancholy and moody. She hates Rebecca when she finds out that it is because Parker won't be around for Christmas that is making him hate the season and so she deems it her mission to change his outlook. She shows up at his office with Christmas cookies (she bought them at a bakery downtown) and changes it to Christmas music when their in the car together and tries not to overanalyze them. And so when he invites her over to his apartment for a pre-Christmas celebration with Parker she accepts without any thought. So with Angela's help she shops for them and comes bearing an armful of gifts (mostly for Parker) and the cheesiest Christmas sweater she could find.

They open their gifts and she's humbled to find that Parker brought something for her too. The small keepsake box is hand painted by Parker himself and she blinks the tears out of her eyes when she hugs him and says thank you. Parker loves the video games and books that her and Angela picked out. And Booth's eyes light up at the new tie and socks she gave him. They eat dinner and then drink hot chocolate and eat more cookies while watching a movie. Parker is sitting between them and she resists the urge to find his hand and entwine her fingers with his. Once Parker was tucked safely in bed she spent some more time with him just being together and when she went to leave. She could tell he wanted to ask her to stay, but he didn't, so when he walked her to the door she raised on her tiptoes and placed a kiss against his cheek. With a whispered Merry Christmas and goodbye she headed downstairs to her car. Her lips still tingled from the gently placed kiss.

She found him standing against a far wall of Hodgins' mansion as the New Year's Party raged on around him. She grabbed a drink and joined him quickly. She felt as out of place as he looked and was thankful he'd decided to come after all. He had mentioned to her earlier that he wasn't sure if he would or not. She could feel his eyes taking in her appearance and a light blush covered her cheeks. They chatted for awhile before he asked her to dance and she readily accepted. She looked around the room at the many couples before her eyes landed on Angela and Hodgins, both completely happy to be together. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

They welcomed in the new year with a hug that lasted a moment longer than appropriate for two people claiming to only be friends and partners and then she took a chance and lifted onto her toes and placed another kiss against his cheek. She pulled back while staying in his arms and wished that he'd lean down and kiss her properly but he didn't take the gamble and she worked to keep the disappointment off her face.

As spring came to Washington DC so did the flowers and rain showers and she drinks in the beginning of her favorite season. Spring is a season of rebirth and new things and she's always loved the metaphoric symbols that come with it.

It's early in April when she gets a call from her father asking her to dinner. It seems like a odd request, random even, but she agrees and it's planned for that evening. When her father picks her up Max is dressed nicely and the restaurant they go to is nice and she's beginning to wonder what's really going on. Max waits until after the wine is poured before asking her if she knows what day it is. She answers with the logical answer of Thursday and Max laughs and shakes his head and she questions it.

Max explains that today, the date, was the anniversary of the day he married her mother and she looks up at her father with questions in her eyes. Max continues on with the story of how they met and the story of their wedding. If her mother was still alive, her father continues, it would be their thirty-eighth anniversary. And before she can stop herself she asks her father whether or not they would even still be together if she was still alive and Max laughs again. Her father answers automatically and without any hesitation yes, they would. And she asks how he could possibly know that. Max replies that when you marry your best friend there isn't anything that can tear your marriage apart. That the risk is worth it. That there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about her. Doesn't wish she was still here.

She wants to believe her father. But she still has so many questions. So she asks. And her father tells her the story of her parents' love. As she hears their story she places herself in it. Her and him. And her smile begins to grow.

Her father reaches over the table and grabs one of her hands and makes her promise not to be afraid. She hesitates, not sure she can promise that. Life without love, her father assures her, is not a life. Her father apologizes again for making the mistakes of leaving, even in protection of her and Russ. For making her doubt the existence of love. Max tells her that her happiness is what he wants as her father and she nods and answers that she is. Her father laughs again and tells her that being content is not being happy. Tells her not to say no to love. Not to say no to him.

She questions her father and Max lifts his eyebrows in a knowing glance and says that she knows who he is talking about. His name on her father's lips causes her to blush and look down and begin to deny everything. Max stops her, tells her that she needs to stop denying herself the happiness that could last a lifetime if she wasn't too scared to go for it. Max pays the bill and drives her home. Her father places a kiss on her forehead and reminds her to take the leap and she knows what her father is saying is metaphoric and she understands.

It takes her nearly nine days to decide that her father could be right. That she could be happy if she gave them a chance. And she wants to. When she realizes it is a year to the day that he poured out his heart, almost to the minute she finds herself pulling on her coat and walking out into the spring night. Her feet start to take her near his apartment when suddenly she turns and heads to the same outside courtyard where everything happened because she just knows that he's there.

And he is. He is sitting on a bench, his head in his hands and she'd bet anything that he had tears in his eyes and hers are suddenly filled as well. She sits next to him, their legs just barely not touching, and the silence surrounds them. She breaks the silence quietly and explains how she knew he would be here, that she felt it. She tells him that she knows it's illogical and it confuses her but she couldn't stay away either.

She stops talking and it's once again silent expect for the sounds of the city surrounding them. Her head falls to his shoulder and his shirt quickly is stained with the tears from both of their eyes. His hand finds hers and they squeeze them together.

"I want to change," she heard herself whisper into his shoulder and his head jerks up causing hers to as well. She meets his eyes before continuing. "I want to be the one who loves you in thirty or forty or fifty years."

His voice is shaky when he says her name, "Bones…"

"I want to change. I do. But only for you, only with you."

Her lips crash to his and she panics when he doesn't respond right away. Her panic melts away when she feels his lips move against her in response and she feels his love through the kiss. She pours her love for him into the kiss back and when they part for air she can't keep the smile off her face. He rests his forehead against hers and they both try to catch their breath. He's the one to break the quiet this time.

"You don't have to change, Bones," he assured her, "you just have to open your heart."

"I opened my heart to you years ago Booth, I was just too scared to show it. But I'm not anymore, I'm not."

He lets out a held breath and it tickles her nose and she smiles. He puts his lips against hers again and she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close.

When she finally opens her eyes the words she sees on the sign in front of the building speak to her.

"Nothing happens unless first a dream…"

She knows that logically dreams can't predict the future, but dreams can show us what our heart really wants. And she's learned to listen to hers.

---

**A/N: There it was. Did it lived up to the first chapter? I hope you can take a second and let me know! Reviews are my friend! **


End file.
